


Another Angle

by itsdatrollmon



Series: Hi-Def Reality AU [4]
Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF), The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, James needs a hug, James-centric, M/M, Pining, Second Person Perspective, Unrequited, aron is a supportive friend, aron's perspective, third person perspective, trevor is a supportive friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdatrollmon/pseuds/itsdatrollmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s as undeniable as the wistful gazes you carefully edit out, because James is an asshole but he deserves the remnants of his dignity."</p><p>In which Aron and Trevor look out for James.<br/>[Inspired by James' statement that at this point, he just wants to make sure his friends are happy.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Angle

 

There is a fact which, one way or another, all of you will have to acknowledge. It would only be stupidity to do otherwise, plain ignorance to deny, and terribly sad to remain blind to.

 

It is that whatever may happen, whatever any of you may do, James will do everything for Aleks and that is the end of it. It’s as true as how the sun will shine after a rainy day, or that growing seeds need soil, water, and spring. It’s as undeniable as the wistful gazes you carefully edit out, because James is an asshole but he deserves the remnants of his dignity.

 

Trevor probably doesn’t notice it, even if he edits almost twice as much as you do. He’s probably too new into this setup to understand. But now he's watching over your shoulder and doesn’t comment when you use shittier angles in place of the vulnerability of James’ expressions, so maybe…

 

Maybe this is just one of those things Everyone Knows But Nobody Can Talk About. You can deal with that.

 

Then, “I heard Aleks has a girlfriend again,” from the other man. You glance up to see Trevor nursing a Red Bull, one of his arms braced around the back of your chair. Your Adobe Premier is paused where Aleks’ hand is atop James’ knee. Not to your surprise, James-during-a-playthrough is better at playing pretend.

 

But are _you_? “Lucky guy,” you say neutrally. And Aleks is; in more ways he can imagine. “That blonde chick from last month's hang-out, right?”

 

Trevor ‘hm’s, takes a swig from his can. He reaches over to the keyboard; hits a button. The rest of the clip plays. The small heartbreak you feel is a mirror of all the tiny, helpless tells you watch on James’ face.

 

Quietly, you select that section of the video. Delete.

 

You drag another clip to the timeline.

 

“We should tell Aleks to stop playing around,” Trevor mutters, a few decibels close to inaudible. He hesitates to continue, takes another drink instead. This is probably the closest either of you will get to referring to _it_. There’s no use denying what’s going on, now, because James might be good at hiding what Nobody Can Talk About but enabling him to do so makes the rest of you hurt on his behalf.

 

You sigh. You remove your glasses to rub your hand over your face, for no real reason but to help yourself think. You wish Joe was here now, because he’d ultimately be better at making decisions on these sorts of things. These are the things where you’ll need to tread that thin line of emotional and practical. You were never good at it.

 

“Listen, Trev,” you’re not even sure of what you’re saying, “what goes on between them is their business. This entire channel literally relies on their chemistry as it is, so…let’s not rock the boat.”

 

 Trevor starts like he wants to argue. You hold your hand up. You’re not finished.

 

“But whatever happens, I trust James. He’s done a lot for us. He’s thought this through. He’ll…he knows what’s best.” At least, you hope so. You trust so.

 

“…what if what’s best for us just hurts him?” Trevor asks. It is surreal how Trevor sounds so much like a frightened child. “Because he’ll do everything for us, Aron, and you know it.”

 

You do. You are frightened, too. For James. For Aleks. For the aftermath you wish would never have to happen.

 

“I know,” you answer instead. Sometimes you wish you didn’t. Sometimes you wish that you’d remained ignorant to the fact, or that James would have only learned to love a little less, maybe even a little more sparingly.

 

But you know you can't blame him, because that's just how he is. Most of what James is was built on love, the purest form of loyalty, and Aleks is the lucky guy who gets to have the brunt of all that. And you, Trevor, and Joe – you’re just getting the spillover, but even that’s already so much. In a way, you’re luckier because you at least don’t have the extra baggage that came along with the meat of it. That part is Aleks' bone to chew - or not, as it is.

 

It's not like he gets asked to compensate in the way you know James would want him to, would _need_ him to. James would never.

 

And that’s just it, isn’t it, that James really asks nothing more from the rest of you, that your loyalty is really the best you can give. It’s because of this that you have a responsibility - a duty, more so - to James.

 

“I'll take more angles next time,” you resolve. Trevor doesn’t say anything back, just looks back at you sadly, because this is probably the best either of you will get as a resolution about this. “Re-positioning, whatever. Or I can just keep editing this way. Doesn't bother me much.” It's the least you can do, both of you - be the last barricades to the irrepressible deluge of James' affections.

 

Corruptible guardian angels. Sole witnesses to no other sin but love. All that crap.

 

A beat passes.

 

“Maybe put a camera on his left,” Trevor responds eventually. His Red Bull lands into a nearby trashbin, empty. “We can probably sometimes cut to his side-profile instead of always getting a frontal of his face. Would save us the hassle of looking for alternative clips."

 

It feels like acquiescence. It's a start.

**Author's Note:**

> AKA why the video was cut at that scene and why we have a Jamescam now
> 
> im on tumblr as itsdatrollmon! :)  
> just a short fic while studying lol cuz i needed this out ASAP to focus back to my work!
> 
> please remember to drop a Kudos, Comment or message me on tumblr~~~


End file.
